fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeke (SAO:TTRPG)
Summary Zeke is one of the main characters in the Sword Art Online Tabletop RPG. He is mostly the same as his Canon SAO counterpart, but, in this new world, boasts a new variation of Skills, weapons... And woes, as he, along with the rest of the world, tries to find his way out of Castle Aincrad. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, Higher via Critical Strike and Judgement Cut, 7-B with higher end skills, Higher via skill combinations Name: Zeke, Phase, the "King of Gamers" Origin: Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human, SAO Player Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2, what are normally lethal wounds do not expend extra HP from players or NPCs, allowing them to take a multitude of lethal wounds before worrying about dying), Skilled Swordsman (Katana and sword user), Statistics Amplification (Sword Skills in the SAO Tabletop RPG allow power boosts to the user), Limited Intangibility (Impulse allows Zeke to phase through his enemies, however it doesn't damage them, and his enemies are still able to harm him during this state), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun enemies via various skills and chain them down via Oblivion's chain), Enhanced Senses (All players with good perception can have their senses tuned to higher levels), Matter Manipulation (via Aerial Rave), Limited Fire Manipulation via Lighter, can negate cooldown via Cooldown Negation Crystals, Standard Player/NPC Resistances (Zeke does not have a way to resist true damage or negate abilites) Attack Potency: Small City level (Killed Oblivion, who did this, with around 180 strength, and has since leveled up to have a 241 Strength), Higher via Critical Strike (Automatically causes a critical hit, dealing double damage), Small City level+ with Judgement Cut (Deals out the damage of 5 hits in one), City level via Impulse (Impulse can multiply Zeke's attack by up to 8 times), Judgement Cut End (Does the damage of 10 attacks in one) and Final Burst (Final Burst is the combined power of 12 attacks at once), Higher via various combinations of skills with Critical Strike (Deals double damage, which would make Judgement Cut End deal 10 Megatons and would make Final Burst deal 24 Megatons) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Has a 64 Agility Modifier, making them vastly superior to Gergy, who did this with a 18 modifier), higher attack speed with Sutoraiki (Not even the fastest reacting players can see the Skill be performed) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely Far Higher (Has a 24 Strength Modifier, making him vastly superior to Asterius) Striking Strength: Small City Class Durability: Unknown (Can take hits from those on the level of Kirito, but, can also be damaged by lower power attacks due to how Health works in SAO:TTRPG) Stamina: Superhuman (VR Avatars can't get tired physically, only mentally. Can take various damaging blows and still fight uninhibited.) Range: Extended melee range with a katana, higher with certain Sword Skills (Sonic Leap allows for a quick gap closer) Intelligence: Zeke becomes an expert at nearly any game he touches in a short amount of time. His skill and talent in video games is unmatched by anyone else, which is one of the reasons why he's referred to as the King of Gamers. His prediction skills are so on point that it can be considered future sight. In terms of intelligence outside of games he's no slouch either, as he was smart enough to climb the rankings on the internet in terms of popularity through his sheer knowledge. Zeke can also be charming at times, however he also sometimes doesn't understand the feelings of others, as he's always been at the top and is so competitive. Weaknesses: Sword skills have a lengthy Cooldown, meaning they cannot be easily spammed. Note: Not to be confused with his Canon SAO incarnation Standard Equipment *Enchanted Type 10 Sigil of Lyusula (Reward for completing the Shipwright of Yore. Cannot be sold. Grants access to Dark Elven-controlled areas. +20 to Agility stat when it's in your inventory) *Enchanted Type 10 Hardened Troll Skin Mask (+10 Agility stat. -2 perception modifier for anyone who attempts to find out who he is under the mask unless the character already knows who he is) *Casual clothing (Shirt, pants, shorts, underwear, socks, and shoes) *5 Poison Antidote Bottle (Cures poisons that do up to 5 true damage upon use) *Golden Bull-Pattern Boxers (Cannot be sold in shop. Final hit drop of Baran the General Taurus. +1 Modifier in Strength. +1 resistance to any debuff) *Large Rope (+3 turn range for weapon. Can be used to scale places or an extension to your weapon in exchange for -3 Agility modifier) *Lighter (Can be used to create light or fire. Fire from a lighter does d4 Fire DMG (Unless enemy has fire resistant gear) for 3 rounds) *Portable Crafting Table (Used to craft or upgrade objects) *Enchanted Type 10 Agility Earrings (+11 Agility) *Cloak of Spiral (Spiral warriors all throughout time has worn this cloak, and now, it belongs to you. +(Agility modifier) Agility) *Enchanted Type 9x4 Judgement+10 (+116 Base DMG. +7 Agility modifier+9 Agility. +9 Magical Skill. +9 Strength) *Oblivion's Chains (The immortal will of a Demon succubus who thrived in other's pleasure and pain. Can be used as a grappling hook and as unbreakable chains to entrap enemies for up to d10 rounds, however the enemy can do STR vs STR to escape) *Enchanted Enchanted 10x5 Ihojin no Yaiba (Last attack bonus from Kagachi the Samurai Lord. Cannot be sold. A katana personally crafted by Kagachi’s beloved, who tragically fell by the hands of his enemy clan during the final battle because she betrayed them for him, and transformed into a snake spirit to remain by Kagachi’s side forever, imbuing the blade she gave him with the power of hope and love to defeat the opposing clan once and for all, and come out on top as the true Samurai Lord. +50 Base DMG. Bonus Action to resummon back into the user’s hands when casted aside, and unbreakable by anything. Also grants access to a fully upgraded Death Dancer if the user did not have access to it before, and allows them to attack in an AOE that affects up to +3 turn range in-front of the user. Stacks with other turn range increasing weapons. +10 Agility. +10 Strength. +10 Magical Skill. +10 Base Damage. +10 Intelligence) *137 Cooldown Negation Crystal (Removes one of the cooldowns on one of your Skills. Can only use this when it’s your turn in combat, and you can only use one of these crystals per battle) Notable Attacks and Techniques 'Passive Skills:' *Might (Passive. Can use Strength for weapons instead of Weapon Skill) *Perfected Master of Wears (Can use both armor and clothing together without any downsides) *Quick Change (Can change to any weapon, armor, or clothing you want without having to waste a turn doing it in combat. Can only change once per turn. Does not work for items such as potions, consumable items, teleport crystals, cooldown negation crystals, and items similar to them) *Battoujutsu (This Skill can only be seen in the directory when you, for the most part, exclusively only used a katana up until level 100. Increases damage when using a katana by x2 rounded up. Grants access to exclusive katana Skills) 'Sword Skills:' Note: Rounds are game mechanics, in the sense that it doesn't apply to the abilites themselves (Elaboration on that here), but timers do still apply to sword skill cooldowns. While the exact time frames for what a "round" actually is in terms of gameplay is rather inconsistent, the official number is 6 seconds long. Normal Skills *Vertical (1 hit. Slashes vertically. 2 round cooldown. Unequipped) *Sonic Leap (1 hit. Dashes and thrusts forward. Covers +1 turn range. 3 round cooldown. Unequipped) *Bear Knock (Japanese weapons only. 4 hit. Slashes four times in a clockwise spin, hitting everything and everyone (1 turn range) near the user. 6 round cooldown) *Akatsukirei (Japanese weapons only. 4 hit. Doesn’t do any damage. Stabs the ground four times, allowing the user to decrease the cooldown of a Skill down 4 times. Can only be used once per battle) *Mangetsu (Japanese weapons only. 2 hit. The user spins around once clockwise and another counterclockwise gracefully, swiping their katana once in both of those spins, attacking every single enemy around them. 4 round cooldown) *Sutoraiki (Japanese weapons only. 2 hit. Slashes twice so quickly that it seems like one single strike. -2 Agility modifier if the enemy attempts to dodge or counter each attack. 5 round cooldown) *Cross (OSS. 1 hit. Slashes horizontally and vertically in a way that it would be one hit. Uses Agility instead of Weapon Skill/Strength to use. 3 round cooldown) *Impulse (OSS. 5 hit. The user dashes towards the enemy so fast that they phase through them, but doing no damage. The user does this four times until finally attacking the enemy at the end with a powerful hit. Each successful phase gives the user x2 bonus damage to their final hit, stacking up to x8. If the user fails to phase through with one of their dashes, they'll have to start the stack all over again. If they get a crit while phasing, it'll be x3 instead of x2. If the enemy blocks a phase then that stack will be halved. Use Agility mod for the dashes and Weapon Skill or Strength (w/ Might passive) + Magical Skill for the final hit. This ability can only be used once per day) *Wa Shu (Japanese weapons only. 5 hit. Slashes multiple times so hard that if the enemy is hit by even one strike of this skill, they’ll be stunned for the rest of the round. Cannot stack. 11 round cooldown) *San Ge (Japanese weapons only. 5 hit. Slashes multiple times so fast that the enemy will not have time to react. -5 Agility modifier if the enemy attempts to dodge each. 11 round cooldown) *Duo-Clouting (OSS. Katana only. Variable hit. Allows the user to perform two katana Skills in one turn. Clash WS/STR/AGI/INT vs WS/STR/AGI/INT (Choice of both users). Can only use once per battle) *Final Burst (1 hit. Attacks the enemy with one powerful thrust, dealing damage that’s worth 12 hits in one. 13 round cooldown) Battoujutsu *Upper Slash (Battoujutsu only. 1 hit. Bonus Action. Slashes the enemy into the air (stun) to combo them. No cooldown) *Aerial Rave (Battoujutsu only. 3 hit. Can only use if the enemy’s in the air. Jumps up to where the enemy is at and slashes them so quick that it separates their atoms and molecules apart, dealing True Damage instead of the user’s regular damage. This ability can only be used once per battle) *Stun Strike (Battoujutsu only. Bonus Action. Makes your next attacks(s) stun for +1 round (including the current round) every time they’re hit. This ability can only be used once per battle) *Quick Stun Strike (Battoujutsu only. Bonus Action. Makes your first attack stun the enemy for the rest of the round and the next. 1 round cooldown) -Critical Strike (Battoujutsu only. Bonus Action. Makes your next attack(s) guaranteed critical strikes. This ability can only be used once per battle) *Judgement Cut (Battoujutsu only. 1 hit. Slashes five times so quick that it seemed like one slash to one enemy. This ability deals your regular damage times 5 plus an additional +(True Damage) times 5. This Skill can only be used once per battle) *Judgement Cut End (Battoujutsu only. 1 hit. Bonus Action. Can only use on a stunned enemy/enemy with no way to use a Defensive Action. Slashes ten times so quick that it seemed like one slash, then sheathes the blade, making all of the slashes visible before they explode outwards, dealing AOE damage to anyone in the vicinity. This ability does your regular damage times 10, plus an additional +(True Damage) times 10. This Skill can only be used once per day) Outside System Skills *Cross Axel (OuSS. Phase and Toxix combine their sword skills into one, with Phase propelling Toxix's Sword Skill with his own to strike. The Skill will use Phase's speed as the modifier, and Toxix's damage with a Sword Skill. Phase's + Toxix's cooldown is the cooldown for this ability) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Speedsters Category:Matter Users Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Fire Users